On a sunny morning, Stephanie rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $9.92 each and baskets of apples for $4.41 each. Stephanie decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of apples. How much did Stephanie need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Stephanie needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the apples. Price of mangos + price of apples = total price. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Stephanie needs to pay $14.33.